


It’s just an exercise

by eleven_black



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: ABO, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: This is a holiday gift for a friend, because the time is tight so the line part is not good, in the process I have inexplicable sense of guilt, so please do not judge.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It’s just an exercise




End file.
